Smilodon
}} |appearances = Episode 1.1 Episode 1.4 Episode 2.3 Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 ''Primeval Evolved'' Intro }} Smilodon (or Sabre-toothed cat) was a big cat from the ice age era. As its name suggests, it has two large scythes for teeth. Smilodon lived in South and North America and hunted macruchenia (a camel-like mammal). Smilodon was the largest saber toothed cat weighing up to 550kg. The Smilodon featured in Primeval is most likely a Smilodon populator, the biggest species of Smilodon. Given the show's love of oversized creatures, in fact it was most probably scaled up as well. The Smilodon could have come from either North or South America from areas possibly shared by other Primeval creatures such as Titanis and the Columbian Mammoth. Facts Smilodon is a prehistoric cat, larger than the modern African lion but twice it´s weight. Despite having large, menacing saber-teeth, in reality they were quite fragile and they could easily be broken if they hit a bone. This was proved by a skull of a wolf found with a saber-teeth from Smilodon. Tests were also conducted using artificial teeth, and a dead cow as the object to which the famous sabres would bite down on. The tests proved that Smilodon could only kill it´s prey by using it´s immense power, and only when it had its prey firmly pinned down to ground could it use the famous teeth to bite down and crush its preys' throat. It was also estimated to have been capable of running at 30 kilometers per hour. However, it could not sustain this speed for long as it had low stamina. A Smilodon appeared in Blue Sky Park, but as a cub. A woman called Valerie Irwin found it and raised it, believing it was created by scientists. The Smilodon was tame to Valerie, but killed her boyfriend. Valerie took care of it and it treated her as a motherly figure as it had known her from birth. It also killed a paintballer and the park's owner. It later killed Valerie in a frenzy while chasing Nick Cutter. It then disappeared, but Oliver Leek claimed it died of a heart attack and its body was apperantly destroyed. Episode 2.7 The Smilodon was proved not to have died, it was captured by Oliver for his Creature Prison. Oliver used it to try and kill Abby Maitland, Jenny Lewis, Connor Temple and Caroline Steel. Abby faced up to the Smilodon, which tried to attack her but failed, and accidently tripped the controls freeing the group. It presumably died when it was lured back to the central room where it and the other creatures killed each other off-screen. It is unknown how many creatures it killed, or what creature killed it. (Episode 2.7) Primeval Evolved Intro There is a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, in which Abby Maitland draws sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. One of first creatures you take a look at is the Smilodon. (Primeval Evolved Intro) Trivia *Smilodon is Latin for 'knife tooth'. *Although known by many as the 'sabre-toothed tiger', its only distantly related to modern cats. the proper name is either Smilodon or sabre-toothed cat. *Like the Camouflage Beast and Kaprosuchus, the Smilodon came through an anomaly before the ARC was founded. *The Smilodon was the 1st prehistoric mammal to appear in Primeval, discounting the mammal-like reptilian Gorgonopsid and Future Predator which is from the future *The Smilodon is the 2nd creature to kill a woman. In this case, Valerie Irwin. *Smilodon was 2nd "domesticated" animal what team encountered (allowed Valerie to feed it and touch it), 1st was Rex. Gallery Dinner time for Sabre.jpg|Valerie Irwin feeds the Smilodon Smilodon.jpg|The Smilodon attacks Cutter 2primeval_epi03_10.jpg|Promo of Smilodon Promo 10.jpg|Promo Episode2.3 22.jpg|The Smilodon kills Peter Campbell Episode2.3 28.jpg|The Smilodon below the roller coaster Episode2.3 37.jpg|The Smilodon living in Valerie's home Episode2.3 43.jpg|The Smilodon with Valerie Irwin Episode2.3 46.jpg|The Smilodon attacks Valerie Irwin Episode2.6 52.jpg Sabretooth.jpg Category:Big Cats Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Mammals